The field of the invention is systems and methods for generating biomarkers from functional imaging data and associated clinical data. More particularly, the invention relates to systems and methods for generating biomarkers associated with neuropsychiatric, neurodevelopmental, neurobehavioral, or other neurological disorders.
Magnetic resonance imaging (“MRI”) and other non-invasive techniques such as functional magnetic resonance imaging (“fMRI”), electroencephalogram (“EEG”), magnetoencephalography (“MEG”), positron emission tomography (“PET”), infrared (“IR”) imaging, single photon emission computed tomography (“SPECT”), and computed tomography (“CT”) have been proposed to directly examine a combination of brain regions that have been implicated in various brain functions, including dysfunction pertaining to psychiatric conditions and illnesses.
The relationship of these techniques is such that many of these technologies can be combined to assess multiple levels of function. To investigate brain function at multiple scales, however, distinct methodologies to perform measurements, archive them, and process and analyze them to provide distinct and useful correlations, are necessary.